


278 more days

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>278 more days. Though by the time you recieve this letter, maybe 270, or 260.</p>
            </blockquote>





	278 more days

I was driving home from work yesterday and I passed that god awful park we used to play at. Remember it? The one with the cracked slide that was always... sticky. And the one swing that had graffiti all over it. I don't know why our parents ever let us go over there. We probably have some sort of unknown disease that will ruin our children's lives.

Your mother and I are planning a welcome home party. 278 more days. Though by the time you recieve this letter, maybe 270, or 260. Make sure you write back.

Sam's doing well. He met a lovely young lady named Jess. Though he refuses to bring her to family gatherings. I've been wondering when I will meet someone again. Or if you will meet someone over there. After Rachel I just don't see the point anymore. I'm only 26, I still have my whole life ahead of me. When you return you'll be 27. We'll be 27. Maybe you can come talk to the kids in my class about your experiences over there. If you're comfortable with it.

Until next time.

 

-Cas


End file.
